User blog:AmaidenNamedThymaria/The Clever Tale of Thymaria
Kay am I doing this right? This is like my first story ever posted on the Internet so PLEASE no flames! If it really stinks I'm sorry. Comments are welcome!! I'm writing it in first person btw. Also I want to thank Bluestripe the Wild and Redmight for telling me how to make my fanic worth reading! Thanks guys :) Chapter 1 My name is Thymaria, and I am a young squirrel maiden from an Island called Variliah. My father, Jod, who was once Variliah's best fighter had told me my mother had died when I was born, so I don't remember anything about her. Jod died when I was just a little one. Everyone that knew my mother always said I was like her, but more beautiful. I had her dark brown fur that was as smooth as silk. I also inherited her big, dark emerald colored eyes, that were always bright. Xania, my adopted mom gave me some of my mother's clothes, but I could just fit into them now. I wore a cranberry colored tunic with gold trim that was more like a dress on me. I tied a piece of rope around me so it would tighten more around my skinny waist. Then, I leaned against the smooth silver rail of my ship, the Swift Wave. She was a pretty vessel, made of a strong oak that my father had cut down. She only a season old, and made by Xania. Xania was an otter and was an excellent ship maker. I remembered her telling me fascinating stories of a place called Redwall, and daydreaming of a forest called Mossflower. But Xania had died from a horrible fever only a week ago. My ship was her last ship to be made, and I hear it's the best. Every time I sail, I remember Xania. But I have no time for griving. My badger friend Skarl who was from Salamandastron, was going to Redwall, and since my family had died I asked him to tagalong, and he agreed. "Thymaria, there's another ship on 'e horizon. Don't look to friendly at all, mate." I turned to look at him. Skarl had a deep voice, he was as tall as an oak (o so I thought), and he could fight with his eyes closed. I peered over the railing and drew back my lips into an angry snarl. Searats. O, jolly day! Their vessel was made of dark, worn out wood. It was double the size of my ship at least, and it loomed over the ocean like a vulture. Pieces of rock shards, hardend mud, sand, ash, seaweed and a few fish bones that had broken into tiny pieces made a crust along the sides. Apparently it was too hard to scrub off, or the lazy crew was too clueless to know how to scrub right. Ether way, it made the ship give off a smell like a rotting corpse, no wait, several corpses all rotting in a hot, dry desert. "I can smell that horrid 'ship' from here. Ech, that-''thing'' looks more like a rotting bird that bathed in a mixture of mud and animal droppings! Searats are disgusting, mean, and sly. So then, Skarl,we'll just have to put 'em in their places, eh mate?" I felt a wicked grin grow bigger on my lips. "We wait for them, and play it by instincts." I could feel Skarl's tension as the mammoth ship darted closer and closer to ours. Then it halted right up to mine with a groan. The malodorous stench dried up my lungs, making it feel as if I were drowning in sand, and it burned my eyes, as if they were burning. Hot tears spilled down my cheeks and I began to gag. "Well, well, well! Lookee wat meh found! Arrnt ye a beauty, squirrely! Wot be your name? 'E beauty like 'ew shouldnt be sailing dis ere dangerous seas all by 'erself! Wot you doing 'ere, beauty? A deep, twisted, and arrogant voice yelled from the smelly craft. I stood there calmly and held my head high. Skarl started growling something but I scolded him with a wink. I turned to the huge rat and almost passed out. He was a portly thing, with a big ugly scar down his hideous cheek, and had ugly gray fur that was totally caked in dirt. He only had four black teeth- that were rotting inside inside his mouth. The searat captain had a hareless tail and huge, beaty red eyes that looked like they belonged to a serpent. His clothes consisted of a dingy tunic that was so dirty it looked black, a rag-like cape filled with holes as big as my paw, a sick black tricorn hat, and he had a big rusty silver sword strapped in his belt. His crew was just as bad and had a crew of about twenty- five fully armed searats. "My Lady, I be Captain Sefaunt! I am the captain of dis 'ere ship, The Young Barnacle!" I rolled my eyes and mummered under my breath, "More like the Old Barnacle to me! That thing is the complete opposet of young!" It made him snicker and I must say I had to supress a laugh. "Abord et I 'av some pris'nehs. You wouldn't want to join em, eh? All yer gots ter do is answer our questions." "Whatever. Continue. I'm not getting any younger here. But you sir, need to hurry things up too because you need all the time you can get! I'm not the only creature getting older by the second here." I said flatly, not caring what he'd do. He ignored my comment, but gave me a death glare. "Do you know of an island known as Vailiah?" I rolled my eyes and snorted. "Well do I 'look'' like a Vailiahn to you? I thought Vailiah was the name of a sickness. In case you haven't noticed yet, we're in the ocean." Rage sparked my words and made my blood boil. This searat and his ugly crew would not ever set their grimy paws in my homeland. And I mean it. He spat in my face and screeched, "You idle lying-" "Fine! It's in the West. A good week of sailing will take you there. Now get away from our ship!" Skarl looked furious. Thankfully he said West. Vailiah is located in the East, Mossflower in the South, and in the North- I really don't know. But that's not important. What matters is that they sail West. For a moment, Sefaunt looked doubtfull, but he began to whisper to his crew. The rats looked confused. Sefaunt looked very mad, and he whipped his head around (not his hair ;)) to snarl at Skarl. Both of you be lying!! You will lead us to VaIliah if you like it or not! Tie em up with the others! No mercy! Steal 'heir food!" I reached for my bow and arrows, but I was interrupted by Sefaunt, who had his gross sword to my neck. Then I heard a BANG and I remember blacking out into a deep endless unconsciousness. End of chapter 1 Hope you guys liked it. I'm sorry if it's not my best yet. I'll make longer chapters too! --AmaidenNamedThymaria 21:21, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Blog posts